Not A Dilemma
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Kakashi caters to his house guests. While their last encounter was a dilemma for him, this next one, is not. Sequel to 'Dilemma'. KakashiXTsunadeXMei!


Title: Not A Dilemma

Summary: Kakashi caters to his house guests. While their last encounter was a dilemma for him, this next one, is not. Sequel to ' _Dilemma_ '. KakashiXTsunadeXMei!

A/N: I've truly been inspired, guys. After writing "The Report" (my latest KakaTsu fic, and also my first one in a very long time), I started reading through my past Naruto fics and came across Dilemma. And so, I've finally decided to write a long overdue sequel to it. The setting will take place a few weeks after "Dilemma". I hope you guys like this! R&R!

-McDiggin'It

WARNING: As I've mentioned in my blurb, this is a sequel to a fic I wrote a while ago called "Dilemma". If you haven't read that before, you should read it before this one, as this fic might seem a bit confusing if you don't. You don't HAVE to read it, but you should if you want to understand the meaning behind parts of this one-shot.

...

Kakashi nervously pulls at the collar of his shirt as he pours a cup of sake for his house guests. It's hot, he blames his mask, but the tent forming in his pants might prove otherwise. Without leaving his seat, he leans forward and places the two small cups of sake in front of his guests.

"So... what's new?" The Mizukage queries curiously as her eyes dart towards the silver haired man.

Tsunade takes a sip of her sake as a secret smile forms on her lips. She turns her head to look expectantly at Kakashi. "Why don't you take this one, Kakashi?"

Kakashi can tell by Tsunade's tone that she's not voluntelling him to answer the question because she thinks his answer would be better. No, the evil woman is voluntelling him to answer the question because she knows exactly 'what's new'. After that life changing night that they all spent together in the Hokage tower, he has spent nearly every waking hour with Tsunade when he's not out on a mission.

When there are people around, he would simply be there because she'd ordered him not to go anywhere. And when there is no one around, they would be fucking like rabbits on her desk, against the wall, on the floor, over a chair, under a chair, and on whatever else piece of furniture they could find. They would've done it on the ceiling if it were possible. And honestly, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it. There's just something about Tsunade that turns him on so much, no matter what she's doing. She could be picking her nose and it would turn him on!

But of course, with the Mizukage finally added back into the mix after several weeks, Kakashi finds himself nearly coming in his pants just from being in the same room with them, subtly talking about things that are clearly just sexual innuendos.

"Kakashi?" Mei calls softly. She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him when their eyes connect. "Are you having a conversation with yourself again?"

Kakashi quickly shakes his head and clears his throat. "Errr— no. I was just— nothing. What's new? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Mizukage."

Tsunade snorts and rolls her eyes. "And by nothing, he means everything. It has been quite a busy few weeks since you last visited."

"Oh?" Mei sits up, clearly interested. "And what exactly, pray tell, was it that had kept the two of you busy these past few weeks?"

Tsunade bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, you know—".

"We were fucking." Kakashi suddenly says aloud. He widens his eyes as if to indicate that he hadn't meant to say that at all. "I mean— I—".

"Well, I would've worded it just a little bit differently, but I suppose he's not lying." Tsunade interjects with a grin.

Mei grins widely as she looks between the two. She almost feels jealous that they've been able to spend all this time together while she was at home in Kirigakure, staring at mission reports and dealing with injured shinobi's. While she loves her home and her people, she'd spent the last few weeks, yearning for another trip here. So when a business opportunity arose that required her to travel or at least send someone here to negotiate with the Leaf village leaders, she took it.

She raises her eyebrow at Kakashi and Tsunade, and chuckles softly. "Hmmm, you're both lucky. I've been without comfort for the past couple of weeks, so I apologize if I come off a little aggressive and needy for the next couple of hours."

Kakashi blinks between the two women. He's been under the impression that they were simply having a few cups of sake in his home before they move on to actual business matters. Clearly, if the faces of the two Kage's are anything to go by, he's mistaken, and something very unbusinesslike is about to go down very, very soon. He doesn't particularly have a problem with whatever is about to happen either, but he's not entirely sure he'll last very long, as he has been hard since the moment he opened his door about an hour ago to find the two women grinning suggestively at him.

Kakashi swallows hard. "Couple of hours?"

"Oh yes." Tsunade replies with a thin smirk. "That's why I gave you the day off yesterday, remember?"

Kakashi stares at her confusedly. "No. You gave me a mission report to write, remember?"

Tsunade waves a hand at him. "I meant a a day off from me, Kakashi." She gives him a pointed look that meant she's talking about something other than work. She did, indeed, tell him to rest up after his mission report. He'd thought it was because he has a mission on the way, but as it turns out, his mission doesn't even require him to leave his house.

"By the looks of it," Mei nods at Kakashi's crotch. "... Kakashi is more than ready for what we have planned."

Planned? Kakashi's eyes dart back and forth between them. "You planned something?"

"That's kind of our job isn't it?" Tsunade laughs. "To make the plans and have our shinobi's carry it out."

Mei grins at Kakashi's expression. Even with his mask on, she can tell that he's surprised. She absolutely loves the mysteriousness and allure that the black fabric adds to him. It excites her, as well as makes her insides quiver with the need to have the face under the mask between her legs. "You should feel lucky, Kakashi." She drawls sensually. "You're the one we chose for our special plans." She wriggles an eyebrow up and down as she adds as an afterthought, "..again."

Kakashi clears his throat and looks down at his cup of sake. He has yet to drink anything, and yet he feels as if he has downed a dozen cups of sake.

Tsunade and Mei have a silent conversation with their eyes before they turn their attention back to the silver haired shinobi. "So are you ready?" The Hokage asks Kakashi.

The silver haired man looks up at her. "Ready for what?"

Mei rolls her eyes at the man. "Oh don't play coy with us, Kakashi. I've been without sex for a couple of weeks now, and that's a couple of weeks too many." She leans back in her seat, parting her legs to expose herself, completely naked underneath her blue dress. "Are you ready to fuck us?"

Tsunade grins as her eyes dart towards Kakashi's crotch, watching the tent in his pants grow as his eye widens at the sight of what's between the Mizukage's long, shapely legs.

Kakashi swallows hard, his mouth suddenly going dry. He can only nod in reply to the Mizukage's question.

Mei claps her hands excitedly together as she looks at Tsunade. The Hokage nods to her as if to say she may have the honors of launching their plans into motion. "Kakashi Hatake," Mei says aloud in a very sultry tone. She places her hands on her knees and pulls her legs even farther apart. Her hands move from her knees to the hem of her dress, pulling the blue fabric up to bunch around her upper thighs. The act ends in the clear-as-day reveal of her throbbing center. She raises a single finger in front of her and flexes it several times in a 'come here' motion towards the silver haired man sitting across from her.

Kakashi's eye isn't even focused on Mei's beckoning finger, too preoccupied with her pink, swollen, and dripping wet folds. His mouth suddenly turns from dry to damned near drooling. The crotch of his pants suddenly feel like it's trying to suffocate his manhood, and his brain? Well... it's screaming at him.

' _Get up! She wants you to come!'_

' _Well, that shouldn't be too hard. I almost came as soon as she pulled that dress up.'_

' _That's not the 'come' I was referring to, Baka!'_

' _Shhhhhh! Shut up! She's saying something.'_

Kakashi shuts the voice in his head out and zones back to earth, just in time to catch the last three words Mei was saying.

"... and eat me."

Kakashi blinks rapidly. "Errr... Pardon?"

Mei huffs, blowing a few strands of her hair out of her face, revealing her other eye. "Come here, Kakashi. I think it's better if you're closer."

Kakashi begins to get up, but Tsunade stops him with a hand on his arm. "I think you should crawl over there." The Hokage murmurs.

Kakashi blinks at her as if she'd just spoken gibberish.

"You know," Tsunade raises her eyebrows at him. "... like I made you do three nights ago."

Kakashi remembers how he'd crawled his way over to Tsunade three days ago in her office. He'd been teased that whole day, having her boobs constantly bouncing in front of his face, or the scent of her sex intoxicating him, or her skillful hands, massaging his raging hard-on under her desk while another shinobi sits across from them. Everyone thought she was training him for the position of Hokage, but really, she was just torturing him. Granted, the torture was worth it, but still. His balls were blue by the time they were finally alone!

"Well?" Mei asks with a suggestive grin.

Kakashi nods once before sliding off his chair and onto his knees. He feels utterly ridiculous, crawling his way over to the Mizukage, but he supposes it's a small price to pay for what he's about to receive. His face is just in line with Mei's exposed, shivering flesh as he makes his way over. When he finally stops in front of her, he's hit with strong, heady sent of her arousal.

"Lose the mask." Mei commands.

Kakashi leans back on his knees and unties his mask and head band before dropping the pieces of fabric to the floor beside him.

"Mmmm..." Mei hums as her eyes feast upon the shinobi's handsome features. She can already feel her juices flowing, just from watching him take his mask off and reveal that sexy mouth of his. "I've waited weeks for this." She continues huskily. She leans forward and takes his collar in her hands, pulling him towards her so their faces are close enough to touch. "Now kiss me."

Kakashi does as he's told, never one to disappoint. He surges forward, pressing his lips against the Mizukage's red ones. She opens her mouth almost immediately to him, drawing a moan from his throat as he slips his tongue into her warm mouth. Her kiss is sweet and urgent at the same time, sucking his tongue between her teeth as if she's trying to devour him. Just as quickly as he'd connected their lips, she pulls away, grazing his bottom lip with her teeth. Her breath comes heavy as she pants against his lips. "Now eat me."

Kakashi barely has time to register her words before she practically pushes his head down between her legs. Her scent is tantalizing, and her taste is sweet and erotic, like a mixture of honey and sake. He guesses its true what they say. You _are_ what you eat— or drink, and Mei is a sweet cup of honey-flavored sake. A hunger inside him awakens as he opens his mouth and swipes his tongue straight through Mei's sopping folds.

The Mizukage arches her back as pleasure surges through her entire body, and a high pitched moan escapes her lips. "Oh, yes!"

Kakashi licks up every drop of her sweet nectar, then sucks her sensitive, swollen nub into his mouth. Mei's fingers spear through his hair, gripping, pulling, damned near ripping his hair out of his scalp, but his hunger for more of her juices blocks out any pain he might've felt had the hair pulling been happening at any other time.

Mei grinds her sensitive mound into Kakashi's mouth as her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. "Don't stop." She moans.

Kakashi's ministrations increase in intensity and focus, circling his tongue around her clit several times.

"Fuck!" Mei pants heavily as she throws her head back and her mouth falls open in a silent moan. Her eyes are squeezed shut when Kakashi's tongue suddenly enters her, and she cries out as pleasure rips through her. She can feel the vein in her neck and forehead throbbing as she struggles to keep herself from letting go, but Kakashi has other plans.

He adds a finger to the fun, pushing the long, deft digit inside her as he swipes his tongue up through her folds once again. He pumps his finger inside her, flexing it up and down in a 'come hither' motion, coaxing her orgasm from deep inside her. "Come for us, Mizukage-sama." Kakashi pants against her.

Mei couldn't hold on any longer, too consumed by the fire that is Kakashi Hatake. With one final swipe of the silver haired man's tongue, she comes so hard, she nearly loses consciousness as her vision turns white and her body trembles with aftershocks.

Juices flow out of her at an embarrassingly high rate, but at that point, she doesn't really care. Kakashi's still at it, drinking her juices and cleaning her up with his talented tongue.

When she manages to catch her breath, she speaks. "Holy fuck." She manages with a laugh. She raises her head and looks down at the man between her legs. "You've exceeded my expectations yet again, Kakashi."

Kakashi smirks as he leans back. "I'm glad."

Mei grins as her eyes trail from his face to the crotch of his pants, still protruding, if not more so. "I think it's my turn now." She says absentmindedly as she licks her lips. Leaning forward, she takes Kakashi's hand and pulls him up with her as she stands.

Kakashi stares down at her for a mere moment before she's turning them around and pushing him down to sit in her chair. Now he's staring up at her, and then watching her stoop and kneel between his legs. He raises his eyes towards Tsunade to find her leaning back against her chair, both hands massaging her own large breasts in them. Her cheeks are red and sweat beads her skin as she watches them.

Kakashi's attention shifts back to the woman kneeling in front of him. He watches as she unzips his pants and yanks the front flaps apart. His cock springs free of their confines, hard, throbbing, and bobbing back and forth in front of Mei's face.

She licks her lips as she watches Kakashi's erection for a few more moments. She's getting wet again as she licks her lips and takes the base of his cock into her hand. She squeezes lightly, smiling when it draws a moan from Kakashi. "Do you like that?" She asks, squeezing lightly again.

Kakashi nods up and down rapidly as he shuts his eyes and tries to think of disgusting things to stave off his orgasm.

"How about this?"

Kakashi opens his eyes just in time to see Mei lick the pre-cum off the tip of the bulbous head of his veiny cock. He nearly shoots his load right then and there, but since his sexual activities with Tsunade, he's figured out what instantly helps him last longer. He thinks of Gai doing a strip tease. The mental image does its job and helps him keep from coming too early.

Mei grins as she opens her lips and slips only the head of Kakashi's erection through them. Her tongue presses light against Kakashi's piss hole before circling around it. Adding another hand to the mix, she pumps the base of Kakashi's cock as she slides her mouth down further around him. Kakashi's hands clench at his sides, trying to resist the urge to grab her head and just fuck her mouth.

Tsunade finally rises from her seat, standing behind Mei and leaning over to watch Kakashi getting sucked off.

Kakashi groans as his hips begin to thrust against Mei's mouth. He feels the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, but to his surprise, she doesn't even gag. Tsunade steps up closer, placing her hands on either side of Mei's head. Without warning, she begins pushing Mei's head forward, forcing more of Kakashi's meat into her throat. Some of her saliva and his pre-cum dribbles out of her mouth and down the rest of his impressive girth, allowing the Mizukage better lubrication for her hands.

Kakashi pants heavily as he stares up at Tsunade's breasts, bouncing almost directly in front of his face. Tsunade notices, and she grins. "You can touch them." She tells him.

Kakashi blinks at her, trying to make sense of what she's saying. His brain has melted from the electrifying pleasure coursing through his body. Mei is still bobbing her head up and down on his cock, her hands working the base where her mouth can't reach.

He knows he's close. Raising his hands up from his sides, he practically tears Tsunade's top away from her chest, exposing her creamy globes of glory to him. He swipes his thumbs over each hardened nipple, earning him a groan of pleasure from her.

His hands cup both of her breasts, alternating between massaging them and pinching her nipples.

Mei moans, causing vibrations from the back of her throat to shoot down Kakashi's cock. He's so close, he could feel it. He leans up and forward, taking Tsunade's left nipple in his mouth and sucking hard at the same time he thrusts his hips forward.

Mei pulls away, letting Kakashi's cock escape her lips with a loud, definite 'pop', just as he explodes. His load shoots everywhere, on Mei's face, Tsunade's breasts, and his lower abdomen.

The silver haired shinobi collapses back against the chair, panting hard as he closes his eyes.

They opt to clean up first before moving their act to Kakashi's bedroom, where each item of clothing they're wearing comes off.

Kakashi stands at the foot of his bed, a sense of Deja vu coming over him as he watches the two naked women in his bed begin to make out heavily. When they pull away from each other, they both turn to stare at him with smiles on their faces.

Tsunade's exposed entrance quivers as she eyes Kakashi's erection, standing to attention for them. "Hmmm, now there's the dilemma." She comments. "There's two of us," She says to Mei, "and one of him."

Mei bites her lip as she nods. "Yes, that certainly is a dilemma."

Kakashi blinks at them and raises his eyebrows. "That's not really a dilemma." He says with a grin as he widens his stance and raises his hands in front of him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He makes the necessary seals with his hands, then grins to himself when a blast of smoke appears to his left. The smoke dissipates to reveal an exact copy of himself standing equally naked and equally hard beside him. He smirks at the two Kage's dumbstruck expressions. "Now we're even."

Mei grins excitedly as she looks at Tsunade. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Tsunade snorts. "I was too busy trying to think of a way to decide who gets to ride him first."

"Me too." Mei giggles.

Kakashi and his copy begin moving in on the Kage's, separating to each side of the bed. The real Kakashi takes Tsunade's side while his copy takes Mei's side.

Without warning, both Kage's reach out for their respective Kakashi's, pulling them down on top of them and kissing them hard.

Moans fill Kakashi's bedroom, followed shortly by the sounds of a rapidly squeaking bed frame.

...

Simultaneous cries of "YESSSS!" echoes throughout Tsunade's office. It's nearly 5am, and the four naked figures in the Hokage's office are covered in sweat and other bodily fluids.

Kakashi's clone disappears in a puff of smoke, causing Tsunade to groan at the loss of contact. Kakashi tumbles off of Mei and onto the ground, still panting as he stares up at the ceiling.

Mei's elbows shake beneath her as she pushes herself up and catches her breath. "That was incredible."

Tsunade nods as she sits up as well beside the Mizukage. "I'm surprised he and his clone lasted this long." She laughs as she catches sight of Kakashi sprawled across her office floor. She peeks outside the window and sighs. "The sun will be up soon, which means Shizune will be arriving at her desk in just a few minutes.

Kakashi finally sits up, resting his elbows on his knees as he looks up at the two women. He tries to ignore their naked breasts, bouncing every now and again with every one of their respective owners' movements. "I'll take the window." He murmurs as he gets up off the floor and goes to the pile of clothes by the door. He first finds the Kage's clothes, which he gives to them, before he pulls on his own clothes. He shakes his head and chuckles softly as he waits for the women to finish dressing. "How did our business discussion turn into us mating like animals?" He wonders aloud.

Tsunade and Mei exchange smiles. "Well," Tsunade begins, "... you're the one who keeps setting up tents inside your pants." She says teasingly.

Mei joins in laughing as Kakashi comes to stand before them with a blush on his handsome face. She gets up, straightening Kakashi's collar as Tsunade walks around behind him to securely tie on his mask and headband. "We'll see you later on tonight?" Mei queries rhetorically. Regardless of Kakashi's answer, they're both showing up at his house tonight. "I have two days left before I have to return to my village." She adds with a suggestive look.

Kakashi nods. "Of course, Mizukage-sama. I'll be waiting."

Tsunade walks around the front to stand beside Mei and face him. "Rest up. You're going to need _all_ your energy for what we have planned tonight." She laughs at Kakashi's widened eye. She leans up on her toes, pulling his mask down and kissing his right cheek as Mei does the same with his left. Tsunade pulls his mask back up to cover Kakashi's face, just as someone knocks at her office door.

"Tsunade-Sama?"

Kakashi slinks away and jumps out the window, disappearing immediately as the two Kage's quickly right themselves. They try to look casual, Tsunade going to her desk chair as Mei settles herself in the seat across from her.

"Come in, Shizune." Tsunade calls towards her door.

It swings open to reveal the dark haired girl. She steps inside with a smile, then quickly stops and makes a face.

Tsunade notices. "What is it?"

Shizune blinks at the Hokage and Mizukage. "Errrr, nothing. It just— there's an odd smell."

Tsunade's eyes flicker to Mei, who hides a smile behind her hand. It smells like sex. Rough, raw, animalistic sex. The Hokage smiles at Shizune and nods. "Ah, that would be the smell of whatever animal was in my office this morning."

Shizune widens her eyes. "An animal got in?" She looks around worriedly, but Tsunade waves at her.

"It's no worry. I think the animal should be gone by now."

Shizune sighs in relief. "Oh, okay."

"But," Mei adds with a secret smile. "... it will more likely than not, return tonight."

Tsunade resists the urge to laugh at Mei's hidden meaning behind her words. "Right. Which is why we'll be leaving here just a little earlier than usual today."

Shizune nods rapidly. "Of course, Hokage-Sama." She bows her head. "Should I have someone take a look at your office?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure it's nothing."

As Shizune leaves and closes the doors, Mei lets out an amused snort. "I think that animal might be back very, very soon, Tsunade." She quirks her eyebrow at the other woman.

The Hokage nods in agreement. "Kakashi better be ready for us. Otherwise, we're going to have another dilemma on our hands."

...

A/N: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Weird? Boring? Let me know! It was fun writing this, hope you guys had fun reading it. Anyways, thank you and please leave a review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
